Back To You
by WereWolfGirl25
Summary: Renesmee Cullen was taken by the Volturi when she was (physically) 4 years old- and stayed with them for 4 years. She finally runs away, and is found by Seth in the woods. Will she be able to adapt to her families life-style again after being forced to live another for so long?
1. Something Impossible

**PLOT OVERVIEW:**

**Renesmee Cullen was taken by the Volturi when she was 4 years old- and stayed with them for 4 years. She finally runs away, and is found by Seth in the woods. Will she be able to adapt to her families life-style again after being forced to live another for so long?**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: Something Impossible

"Goodnight, Renesmee." Alec`s voice said from outside my room.

"Goodnight." I replied in a sweet voice, maybe a little extra sweet. I started to get worried and wonder if he might sense something wrong with me- and stay outside just a little longer and catch me when I actually attempted this.

I strained my ears to hear outside the room, and when I was sure no-one was there, I scurried to the corner and flung open the drawer. Moving at my top speed, I threw everything I had into a small bag. There wasn't much, just a few T-shirts and some jeans, those of which I never wore. I was always required to wear my long, black, dull clothes. I laughed at the image it produced if my Aunt Alice saw what my fashion choices had been for the past 4 years.

I grabbed the lamp of the table and quietly opened the closet, walking inside and digging out the small shoe-box I had been hiding expertly for the past few months. I took out the passport and my plane ticket and stuffed them into the bag, too.

I had no mirror, so I had no idea what I looked like. I just knew I was wearing a pair of jeans and a white button down shirt. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to adjust it in the darkness of my room, then, with one final glance over my shoulder to ensure I wasn't being watched, I flung open the window and climbed out. I stood on the windowsill and looked out. Volterra was always nice in the nighttime, but at the moment, I was too terrified to be amazed by it.

As I took a deep breath, preparing to jump, my voice of reason spoke to me.

_What are you trying to accomplish here, Renesmee?_

I jumped slightly at it, but spoke back in a sure, confident voice.

_Something Impossible_.

Escape.

I had been planning this for months, getting my ticket and my passport ready, making sure I was always on my best behavior around everyone so that they had no reason to lock me up and place me in security.

Over the years I had been here, I had gained everyone`s trust. Aro, was particuarlly fond of me, he treated me like his daughter, family, so much that it was hard to be angry at him for taking me captive here. And to say that I wouldn't miss Aro, if any-one, would be the biggest lie I ever told.

Alec had taken a liking to me as well- and for a year we had been in a relationship. We still were, and we were going great. But we could never progress to anything serious. I was still a virgin- though Alec had wanted us to try. I didn't even kiss him regularly. It had to be atleast once a month that I did.

I couldn't help it, really.

I wasn't his.

I was Jacob`s.

Thinking his name, as I ran through the darkness of the night, caused me to stop in my tracks, my breath caught in my chest. All these years, I had always been positively sure, only had one rule that I honored above them all- Never say his name.

But it just came out tonight, I couldn't stop it. and it hurt so unbeilavably much that I had no desire to continue breathing.

If I didn't get away with this, I swore I wouldn't live another minute. If one of them found me, I would do everything I could to ensure I died. I was not going to live any longer being away from…. _Him_.

I wanted him, I needed him.

When the volturi had kidnapped me, I hadn't known of Jacob`s imprinting. It was a few months after when I over heard them talking about me. Aro confirmed it, giving me all the proof I needed.

If I was hurting so much, I could only imagine what Jacob was going through. I just hoped he was still there when I got back.

**Jacob`s POV**

Some-one was talking outside, saying something about me that I had no desire to hear.

I didn't care anymore.

The door opened slowly and Bella`s head peeped in. it had been so long since I last saw her, since I last saw any of them. In fact, I couldn't remember the last time I had been out of my room.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see her, she looked too much like…._her_…. for it not to hurt to much.

"Jake?" She whispered, walking inside, "Oh my god… Jacob."

I cringed. I knew I looked terrible, I probally looked like a walking skeleton.

"Jake you cant do this to yourself… It`s wrong!" Bella said. I didn't open my eyes to look at her.

"Jacob please, please, do something." She begged.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked slowly.

Hadnt she already given up? Like the rest of them?

The Cullens and my family had tried everything when she first left. We looked for her everywhere- and found her nowhere. I had tried to kill myself, multiple ways, none of them had every worked. Some-one _always_ seemed to find me just as I was about to, and by then, they had learnt not to let me out of their sight. That is, until I became too weak to move. Until I had no will to even try again.

"Anything. Jacob, we miss her, too. We all want her back- but she`s gone, at some point your going to have to accept it, it`s been 4 years, Jacob." Bella said, trying to reason with me. I could hear the pain behind her voice as she spoke.

"She was my imprint- I can`t just get over it." I snapped.

Bella sighed, "Well what can I do?"

Find Renesmee and bring her back to me.

"Nothing." I whispered.

"Please, Jake- atleast eat something.  
Ah…. Food. I tried to remember the last time I had eaten without some-one forcing me too. They were all dead set on keeping me alive at all costs. I didn't see how that was their decision. I wanted to die. If I couldn't be with her then… then life just didn't make any sense. It wasn't worth the effort.

"Please, Try, for me." Bella whispered.

I opened my eyes when I felt her ice cold hand on mine. The pain in her eyes were visable, and if she could still cry, I knew she would be in tears right now.

I hated that I was causing them all this pain, they didn't deserve it. but no one even bothered listening to me when I told them to leave me alone, let me suffer by myself.

"Did my dad send you in here to talk some sense into me?" I asked, looking outside, and sensing that right outside my bedroom door everyone was listening to this conversation.

But she shook her head.

"No." She said, "Edward did."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

Bella nodded, "He hates to see you like this- do you have any idea how hard it is for him to be within 5 miles of you anymore? Or for Jasper? They can both feel your pain, Jake- everyone can, even those who don't have magical abilities, it isn't an easy thing."

I opened my mouth to talk again, but something stopped me.

I heard some-one laugh.

No- it wasn't just any laugh, it was _her_ laugh. Sweet, memorizing, like music.

It came again, and again.

I could see her face, she looked beautiful, even more so, she was taller, older, and now looked the age she was suppose to be right now- 18.

I felt the hole in my heart become larger as I forced the image to the back of my head. It didn't work- it kept on pushing its way to the front.

"Jacob!" Her voice called, "Jake!"

I groaned and placed my hand over my chest- it felt like there was a gigantic hole right in the middle of it.

"Jake? Jacob- what`s wrong?" Bella asked, urgently.

"Jacob!" Her voice came again- louder, clearer, like she was getting closer to me. The voice rang in my head.

"Edward!" Bella called, looking at me. She quickly stood up as Edward entered the room.

"What`s wrong with him?" She asked.

Edward looked at me, concentrating.

"Renesmee." He whispered. I growled.

"Sorry." Edward whispered. He knew I didn't like to hear her name, it always hurt too much.

Edward started concentrating again, looking at me. I kept hearing her voice over and over in my head, calling me, louder each time.

"He`s thinking about her."

"Well tell him to stop!" Bella screeched.

"He cant!" Edward hissed, looking at me again, "He`s trying to- but…"

"Jake…. Jake…." Her voice said again, "I love you so much, Jake…. I`m coming back to you, Jake."

I gasped and fell onto the floor, groaning as the image faded away.

The pain felt so unbearable that I couldn't take it.

Edward and Bella weren`t the only one`s in the room now- but I couldn't figure out who the other people were- I couldn't see their faces clearly.

"Renesmee." I gasped, shutting my eyes clothes.

**Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, and that you got a good feel of what the story is going to be about. Please, please, please leave me your comments telling me what you think.**


	2. Suicidal

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed me so far!**

CHAPTER TWO: SUICIDAL

Anticipation rushed through my body as I got onto the plane to Washington. This was it. I was really doing this. I knew by now that some-one would have discovered I was gone. Probbally Alec, he always came to check on me during the night and make sure I was still okay.

They were probally tracking me right now. But they wouldn't find me. By the time they got here I would be already in the air. And it wouldn't take long for me to find my way to my parent`s house when I got to Washington, or the reservation - once I was on either one, I would be protected. Safe. Away from them.

And with Jacob.

I didn't know when I fell asleep, but I woke back up with a start when the ladies voice came over the intercom.

"Attention passangers- we seem to be having problems with the weather and will be landing in northern Canada until the storm clears. We are sorry for any inconvieniance caused."

My eyes shot open. Landing? In _Northern Canada?_

When the plane landed we all got out and huddled into the waiting section of an airport. They were right, atleast. It was freezing outside. I got my coat out of my bag and threw it on, sitting in the corner farthest away from the A.C vent.

I suddenly realized I had to use the washroom, tucking my bag away in the corner I got up and walked over to the girl`s restroom. It was empty. I sighed and walked over to the mirror. I starred in horror at what I saw. My eyes weren`t brown. I shouldn't have been surprised at this, I _had_ been forced to drink human blood for 4 years. But I hadn't expected them to be coal black. Recently- I had been trying to stop myself. Whenever someone of the guard brought in a group of humans- or whenever we went out to hunt them down, I stayed in my room. I wasn't allowed out of anybody`s sight, except at night when I slept, and still then they came back every few hours to check on me, so I wasn't exactly allowed to hunt.

I hated myself for killing people, murdering innocent people. For months I could stand to look at myself- it disgusted me. My family was going to be so disappointed. I quickly used the washroom, avoiding looking at the mirror again, and then hurried back to my seat in the waiting room.

I starred at the clock. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours- and finally, when we had been there for more than 5 hours, and I was on the verge of crying, I stopped one of the attendants.

"Excuse me, ma`am- when will we be leaving for Washington?" I asked, trying to hide the thickness in my voice.

"Well, the storm still hasn't cleared- but if all goes well we should start getting ready for flight in the morning." She said, and then hurried over to a couple who were waving to her.

Seeing the couple cuddled up in each others arms was to much for me. I grabbed my bag, buttoned my coat, and glanced over my shoulder to make sure no one was paying attention to me. Almost everybody in here was fast asleep, already, no one would notice if I snuck out the exit.

I walked casually, making my way to the door at the back of the room, then, pushing it open into the cold darkness, I took a deep breath and bolted towards the forest.

***JACOB`S POV***

I didn't know what to think- I was shaking, grinding my teeth together as I starred at Seth- who was being protected by Edward.

A few minutes ago everything had been fine. I had been forced out of the house, accused of not doing anything, and had decided to come over here. Esme had cooked for me, tried to comfort me, just like a mother.

Then Seth had burst into the Cullen`s house, all hot and sweaty, talking in between pants. He gave us a long story of how he had just been running around, not paying attention to where he was going, and he saw Renesmee in the woods.

He said he tried to go to her, but he might have scared her away.

"I doubt she caught my scent before she ran- she must not have known it was me."

And then I got angry.

I don't know who exactly I was angry with. I just knew that I was on the verge of phasing- and if I did phase, Seth was not going to survive.

"Relax- Jacob. He wasn't sure." Edward said, "If he had known for sure it was her he would have phased back- but it could have been some-one hiking, a human, even."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Where. Was. She." I growled.

"I-In the woods, around Canada. She was hunting." Seth stammered, "Atleast she was before she ran."

I shook my head.

"He`s lying." I hissed, not to any one person in particular.

"He isn't- he saw some-one." Edward said, "I see it."

"He`s making it up!" I shouted. I didn't want to believe it- only to realize it wasn't true. I believed it before and look where that got me.

"I understand that, Jacob- but we have hope now." Edward said.

"Renesmee could be out there, we just have to-"

"She`s dead." I muttered, "Renesmee is dead."

To say those words hurt more than if some-one had run me over with a bulldozer.

"Jacob-"

"I said she`s dead!" I shouted, turning to face Edward, "She`s not coming back!"

I growled and ran out the front doors- Carlisle probbally wouldn't like it if I wrecked everything in the living room, the second I was outside I phased- running into the forest that surrounded the house.

My vision blurred with tears as I ran, but knew this forest to well to hit a tree running.

I ran straight to the edge of the cliff. Maybe this was it. I could hold my breath, but not forever.

I calmed down enough and managed to phase back. The water looked terrible, just by seeing it I could tell it was freezing down there. The waved crashed against the edge of the cliff, I knew any-one who was smart enough to jump today- even a wolf- wouldn't survive.

I took a deep breath and braced myself, then with a running start- jumped over the edge and into the freezing cold water.

Just before I hit, I swear I heard a familiar voice shout out-

"Jacob!"

**Cliff hanger! I don't normally do cliffies, and even when I do, I write out the next chapter way too fast for it to really be considered a cliffie. Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review me!**


	3. You

CHAPTER THREE: YOU

JACOB`S POV

Crying. Soft crying.

But it was interrupted by the annoying machine that had woke me up. Beep…. Beep….Beep- every goddamned second.

Without open my eyes, instinctively, I reached over on my side and swatted at it. there was a movement and I felt cool hands on my hands.

"Don't, Jacob." Edward.

"Edward." I sighed, not ready to open my eyes yet. But what was he doing here?

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Aren`t I dead? Why are _you_ in my afterlife?" Had I not suffered enough with him while I was alive? Did he have to be _here_ with me, too?

Edward laughed, "You`re not dead, dog."

It took a while for this to process. "I`m. Not. Dead?"

"No- We-"

"Is he awake!?" Bella shrieked as she entered the bedroom. I opened my eyes then.

"Bella, dear-"

"Don't!" Bella shouted, "Jacob Black! Why in God`s name would you try to _kill yourself_!"

I was a little taken aback by her shouting at me, she looked very, very angry.

"Do you have any idea-!"

"Sweetheart- why don't you go outside with…" Edward broke off for some reason, then he whispered something to Bella that I had no intention to hear.

Bella growled again, turning to look at me, but ghosted out of the room.

"Where am I, then, if I`m not dead." I asked after a while.

"Your in Carlisle`s office, Jacob." Edward told me.

"Oh- why?"

"Well, would you have rathered I take you to the hospital?" Edward asked, slight sarcasm playing in his voice.

"The hospital? What happened?" I asked, suddenly panicking.

"Well, after you sorry attempt to kill yourself, Renesmee managed to pull you out of the water, you jumped just as she found you, and-" Edward broke off, "Damn it." He muttered, under his breath.

But it was to late, "Renesmee?" I whispered, "Renesmee- pulled me out of the water? I- she`s here!?" I shouted.

"Jacob, I really think you should-"  
"Don't! don't fucking tell me what to do! Renesmee`s here and you didn't tell me!" I shouted, suddenly angry at him, I flew up from the bed, realizing I was wearing cut-offs.

"Jacob-"

"No!" Came the little voice from outside, "No! let me inside! Let me go!"

My ears perked up.

Edwards crouched down and prepared to hold me back if I bolted out the door.

"Emmet! I could use a little help!" Edward called. Emmett came running into the room, and he crouched down too. I realized I was shaking now.

"Let. Me. Out." I growled.

"Jacob, theres a few things we have to tell you first-"  
"Please! Please let me go! I have to see him!" Renesmee`s voice from outside begged. I could hear Bella and Carlisle talking to her, but I couldn't understand what they were saying.

"You can tell me after." I hissed, "I **need** to see her. _Now_."

"Jacob-"

The door flung open, interrupting him.

And there she was.

She was wearing jeans and a pale yellow T-shirt with a fading stain on it, her beautiful bronze hair was in a mess, and there was a faint scratch mark across her left cheek- but she looked like a goddess.

Her eyes met mine, and the entire house seemed to have fallen silent. All of the Cullen`s and Seth were crowded into Carlisle office.

Slowly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward and Emmett back away from us, their positions relaxing.

Bella appeared from one end of the room to the next and by Edward`s side in less than a second, and they were all watching us.

Waiting for one of us to talk, move, or breathe again.

But I was frozen. I felt the gigantic hole that had been stabbed in my chest that first day when she had gone missing slowly dissapair- as I starred at her.

She had changed…. A lot. But I had expected that. She was almost 8 years old now. She was physically 18- and she would be for the rest of her existence. She was beautiful.

She had filled out a lot. Her body had new curves that I was dying to get my hands on, (there was a slight growl from Edward as I sought out myself) But there would be a time for that- right now, I just needed to make sure that this wasn't a dream. That it was real and not some sick, twisted joke my mind was playing on me.

She spoke first.

"Ja-Jacob?" She whispered.

I couldn't find my voice, so I just nodded.

She gasped and broke out in tears, and then, so quick I couldn't see her, she was in my arms, hers flung around my neck. I wrapped my arm around her and hugged her tightly, pulling her body to mine.

I don't know how long we stayed like that for- just standing in the middle of the room with our arms wrapped around each other.

"I love you." She whispered in my ear, "I missed you so much and I`m sorry, I love you, Jacob- please, please forgive me for leaving you."

I pulled away from her then, looking into her eyes. I knew I was going to tell her she had nothing to be sorry for- but I said something else instead.

"Are your eyes… black?"

She bit her bottom lip and looked at me, nodding, "Yeah." She whispered softly. She looked over to Edward.

"Why don't we go back to the cottage?" Edward asked, "I think we all need to talk."

I didn't let go of Nessie, I kept my arm wrapped around her waist tightly as we walked to the cottage, following Edward and Bella. The walk was silent, but we didn't need a conversation right now. Not yet at least.

Bella opened the door and we all walked inside, walking over to the living room. Me and Ness sat on the one of the chairs.

"The volturi took her." Edward said, answering the question I had been asking in my mind since we left the big house.

I starred at him, "But- we checked there, she wasn't."

"They didn't carry her there right away, they-"

"Daddy. It`s my story. Shouldn't I be the one to tell it?" Renesmee asked.

Edward nodded, "Go ahead, sweetheart."

"They took me the night after me and Jake went to the bonfire in La Push- I was asleep, and I didn't wake up until I heard them talking. I was blindfolded, so I couldn't see anything. I kept quiet- I was scared and I didn't want them to know I had woken up.

They were talking about me, saying something about my gift, and mom and dad. Aro came in and talked to me- he said that I was going to be happy with them, that I would like it in Italy. He told me I could be a part of the Volturi- that I could be royalty, have everyone respect me and look up to me.

He never told me why exactly he took me, not even after the 4 years I stayed with them. He just told me that he wanted me.

We stayed somewhere for a few weeks, I guess Aro knew the first place you guys would check was in Volterra. I don't know where we stayed, they never let me outside. Then he told me we were leaving.

When we got to Volttera, me, Aro, Cauis and Marcus were the ones who took me, everyone else was waiting on us.

I tried to escape, the first few months I was there, they were torture. I refused to 'feed' as they called it- they only gave me the option of human blood, and I didn't want to, I grew weak, I couldn't move.

Then- Alec brought me food, actual food. It was the first time anyone had been nice to me since I got there- or atleast the first time I allowed anyone to be nice to me.

He kept on sneaking food past the gaurds, bringing it up to me until I regained my strength.

He told me that Aro wasn't planning on getting rid of me anytime soon- and that I was under to much security to manage any escape from them. He said I might as well enjoy my time there.

He convinced me, made me see that they werent really that bad. I could tell why Grandpa Carlisle and Aro were friends once- He really is amazing. He was one of the few that warmed up to me earliest.

They tried to get me to drink Human Blood- and I kept refusing. Until…

I hated myself for It- I never forgave myself, but it was too good, to amazing- I couldn't stop. Everytime they brought in- I was always the first one there. I was a monster. All of the people I killed."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Ness." I whispered, seeing the tears prodding at her eyes. She nodded through them.

"How did you escape, then?" Bella asked, softly.

Ness sniffed, "I gained their trust." She whispered, "They started leaving me alone- I started having privacy, and the second I realized it, I locked myself in my room and got to my computer, I bought my ticket online using momma`s credit card number- it was the only one I remembered, and I got my flight scheduled for as soon as possible.

I was on my best behavior after that- as soon as I realized I was getting a chance to leave. I knew I wasn't going to be able to stand it If I messed it up. Then- after Alec told me goodnight, I jumped out my bedroom window and ran."

"And what about in the woods? Seth said he saw you?" Bella asked.

"He did. They had delayed our flight, so I decided to run to Washington- I couldn't wait that long to see you guys again. Then when I was in the woods I smelt a deer. I knew I was thirsty- I had been 'fasting' ever since I bought my ticket- and I was not going to kill someone. So I attacked it. then when I was finished I looked up and I saw some-one, some-thing, looking at me through the trees.

I thought it was one of _them_. Thought that they had found me again, so I ran. Only after did I realize that it might have been one of you guys'. But by the time I went back- Seth was gone. I followed his scent, straight back to Washington. And I heard something while I was there- And then I caught Jake`s scent. I followed it- and…. And I saw him- I screamed after him, but I guess he didn't hear me. So I jumped in after him. I could hold my breath longer than he can, and I had gotten back some of my strength since I hunted."

"Oh my god- my poor baby!" Bella cooed, rushing over to her an pulling Ness in for a hug, "We missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, momma." Ness whispered.

Then she turned to me, "And _you_! Don't think I forgot! Why would you try to kill yourself! Even if I was gone- I was terrified! How did you expect me to live with myself when I came back and found out you had commit suicide because you thought I was dead! Do not ever do that to me again, Jacob Black!"

And she sounded so much like the Ness I loved, that I started laughing.

It wasn't a mocking sound, and I wasn't forcing it- I was actually laughing. It had been so long since I had last smiled.

I had my Renesmee back- and no-one, was going to take her away from me again.

**Let me know what you think! I worked really hard on this chapter so please!**


	4. Missing

**This is just a mini-chapter I hope you guys enjoy- it`s about what happens back in Volterra when the volturi find out Ness is missing. For those of you who are anxiously waiting- there will be a Nessie and Jacob chapter, but for now, lets just roll with it.**

CHAPTER FOUR: MISSING

*ALEC*

I slammed the door to the main room shut, walking swiftly to Renesmee`s room at the back of the tower.

I wondered why she had not come outside yet- ususally, at this time would be when she woke up. I stood outside her door and called,

"Renesmee?"

There was no answer.

"Renesmee- It`s me, Alec?" I called again.

No answer.

I waited a few seconds before turning the door handle. It was locked. I kicked open the door and starred at the room. It was empty. The window was flung open. Renesmee was gone.

I ran back at full speed to the main room, throwing open the door.

"Alec!" Aro shouted at my urgency, "Whatever is the meaning of th-"

"She`s gone." I hissed.

Aro looked stunned, "Gone? Whoever are you talking about?"

"Renesmee- she`s gone."

"Good riddance." My sister, who was sitting down next to him muttered. I glared at her and growled. I knew Jane never liked Renesmee- part of this out of jealousy. She had not taken to nicely the fact that everyone quickly warmed up to her and treated her as part of the Volturi. And she escpeically hadn't liked that we had been in a relationship for a while.

"I`m sure she was just not in her room." Aro said calmly, "She must have been wandering around some-where, Jane, go check again."

Jane scowled, but stood up and said, "Yes, master." Then rushed out of the room.

After a few minutes she returned, "I checked that entire side of the tower, master, she isn't here." Even though the obedience to Aro played in her voice, there was no denying the happiness behind it. there was a small smirk on her face as she went back to her seat.

"You did something!" I growled, rushing towards her. Jane turned to look at me, boredom clear on her face.

Her eyes widened slightly as she looked at me in front of her- and then, so quickly it didn't make any sense, I was on the ground- my body burning in immense pain.

It went on for what felt like hours, but in reality was probbally only a few seconds.

Then she stopped.

"I do so hate doing that to you, brother." Jane said softly, "But are you really going to let that girl get in the way of our relationship- look what It has done to us, already, and she hasn't even been gone a day!"

"She has a name." I breathed, turning back to face Aro, "What do we do?"

"We go after her." Aro said in a calm voice, almost as if I was missing something obvious, "If Renesmee ran away then she only has one place to go."

"The Cullens?" Marcus asked.

"Of course- we go in the night, take her when she`s alone."

"What about that pet she has?" I asked, impatiently.

"Pet? The werewolf. Oh…. I never even thought about him." Aro said, "Never mind. He sleeps, doesn't he?"

I smiled a little then.

"I vote we leave the girl alone- what purpouse has she here, anyway." Jane snapped, "With all due respect, master." She said quickly, turning back to Aro, "Why did you take her in the first place?"

Aro smiled, "She`s such an amazing creature- such an addition to our history. Do you not expect me to make her mine? One of us? Why should I leave something so valuable and so… so _rare_ in the hands of the Cullen`s?"

"When do we leave, brother?" Cauis, who I hadn't even noticed was standing in the corner of the room, asked.

"In a few weeks. That should be enough time."

"Isnt there more half vampires, though. If you want one of their kind, why not take one of them." Jane asked, almost pouting as she saw she wasn't going to win this conversation.

Aro laughed once, "Taking something that belongs to our rival coven, dear, and getting away with it, is just so much more fun."

**Not my best work- I know, but I had writers block, that`s why no chapter was up for the past few days. I`ll try to get another chapter to you guys by the end of this week- but it wont be easy. wish me luck!**


	5. Different

**This is just a quick little insight on what is going on in both Jake and Nessie`s mind right now, not really much of a chapter, but the next one will be longer and better- I _promise_. anyway- hope you guys enjoy.**

CHAPTER FIVE: Different

*JACOB*

I was angry.

I didn't know who I was angry at.

But I knew I was angry.

I was angry at those disgusting bloodsuckers…. The _Volturi_- for taking Ness away from me for 4 years.

I was angry at Carlisle for saying we shouldn't go after them.

I was angry with myself for actually listening to him.

They deserved to be dead.

It was _four fucking __**years**_.

Did they really expect to get away with it?

Did Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen`s really _not_ want to tear them limb from limb and the burn the pieces. Then dance over the ashes?

Two days after Ness had come back home- the Cullen`s house was nowhere near settled. Everyone seemed to be still thinking it was all a dream, and everyone was still bustling around making sure nothing had changed and that Ness felt as at home as ever.

Esme had been cooking for me and Ness non stop. She had horrified at how much weight the both of us had lost over the few years, and ever since then had made it her duty to ensure we both had something to eat in front of us, no matter what or when we wanted.

As for mine and Nessie`s relationship…. We were still working on it.

There were still a lot of un-answered quistions, those of which none of us wanted to know the answer to. And I had been dreading whenever _that_ conversation would pop up- and had been doing my best to avoid it.

Things had grown unbeilavbly awkward between the both of us- and until one of us figured out exactly where our relationship stood- it was going to remain that way.

For the most part- the way I saw it- she was unbelievably beautiful, older, more mature in her looks, thinking and talking. She was smart, funny, charismatic and kind to everyone.

I couldn't tell how many times I wanted to kiss her, how many times I wanted to press her up against the wall and ravage her body till she passed out- and she had only been home for two days.

That was probably the only reason I held back.

I would have time for that. She would be here for the rest of forever, and soon enough all this bullshit about her and the Volturi wouldn't even be remembered- and then I would do all those things I think about in my daydreams, then I would tell her how much I love her and how much I want her to be mine.

But she just got back home… I wanted to give her a while to get used to that first. Right now, everything was fine.

*RENESMEE*

Everything was not fine.

Me and Jake seemed to be growing apart more and more each and every day. I know I had not even been here for not even 72 hours yet- but I had been expecting more than this.

I had been expecting to us have at least kissed by now.

But I guess he didn't feel the same about me that I did about him.

Maybe it was all in my head- maybe I had imagined that day when Aro told me about the imprinting, and it was probally my crazy dream-filled mind that had made me want him so much. I was so stupid to think that some-one like Jacob could care about me in that way. He`s so… _him_. Handsome, funny, sweet- and I`m just me…. Plain old me.

**Review me and I`ll update again faster!**


End file.
